Conventional vehicles typically require real time human input to control the operation thereof. It is often dangerous, or even illegal, to engage in other activities while navigating and controlling such vehicles. Accordingly, such activities (e.g., dressing, eating, etc.) need to be performed prior to, or after, the actual commute (travel time) to a work or personal engagement. The inability to combine such activities safely and comfortably during the commute with convention vehicle technology, is both inconvenient and inefficient.
These and other issues are addressed, resolved, and/or reduced using the systems, techniques, and vehicles described herein.